


Stuck in the Middle with You

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Rita Sanchez/Reader/Rick Sanchez. Direct sequel to my fic I Didn't Just Kiss Her wherein you encounter the female version of Rick.





	Stuck in the Middle with You

Prior to Rita’s departure, there’d been an exchange of phone numbers. Afterwards, she’d pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, promised to see you again and then disappeared through a fresh portal. Her words would haunt you at random intervals - the reassurance that everyone _always_  came back for more - and now, weeks later, you sat, staring at your phone, chewing on your bottom lip as you fought your indecision. What if she ignored you? Or had completely forgotten about you and responded with a “Who is this?” **  
**

“Oh, fuck it.”

You tapped Send, your insides roiling with nervous energy. The text had been simple, to the point -”You were right. I do want more. Can we meet?” - and you hoped it would be enough to catch her attention. When your phone buzzed with an incoming message, you jumped, fumbled your device..

**10:07:33:**  Where are you?

You fired off another text providing your exact location - in this case your apartment - and waited to see if she would respond. Instead of a message, however, your living room filled with the wan, green light of a portal, the sound making you scramble to your feet. You hadn’t expected her to show up  _that_ quickly.

When Rita came through - followed immediately by a Rick - you took a step back, your mouth an open O of surprise. She looked  _different._  Gone were the brown slacks and lab coat. In its stead, she wore a form-fitting navy dress that accentuated her lithe frame, stopped just above mid thigh. Nude stockings and a pair of navy stilettos - at least four inches high - completed the ensemble. She had on makeup, obvious yet tasteful, and her nails had been manicured, painted to match her hair. She looked exquisite, a statuesque picture of beauty that was instantly ruined as soon as she opened her mouth in a loud belch. When she saw you, she grinned.

“Yo, Bo Peep. Y-y-you’ve got gooood timing. Rick and I were just - w-we were looking for an excuse to ditch that lame ass party. Oh uh - hope you don’t mind me bringing him along.”

Shaking your head, you glanced at Rick. He, too, was dressed outside the norm, wearing a black suit, white button down shirt and tie. You noticed, with no small amount of amusement, that it didn’t appear to have been tailored correctly, as his bony wrists poked from the ends of the sleeves. He pulled out his flask from an inside jacket pocket, took a drink and offered it to Rita. She accepted. As she knocked it back, his eyes roamed over your curves, paying particular attention to your tits and the swell of your hips. It made you warm and you swallowed once, hard.

“Soooo, this the little slut you were telling me about, huh? Y-y-you’re right, she’s one fiiiine piece.”

Thanks to Rita’s heels, they were nearly identical in height, so when she glared at Rick, tossing him the now empty flask, their eyes were level. It was in that moment you could see the striking similarities - and differences - and you had a strange sense of dueling, cataclysmic fates. There was a special kind of tension in their shared gaze, their body language, but it vanished when Rita snarled and smacked Rick on the arm.

“What’s that supposed to - ? Asshole, _of course_  she’s fucking sexy. Y-y-you’re not the only one in the multiverse capable of bagging hot chicks.  _Jesus.”_

Rick grumbled something in return, but you missed it. Rita, however, did not and she barked laughter.

“Well, she wasn’t  _before_. But now? Hmmm. Y-y-you still take dick, right Bo Peep?”

At the question you blushed, but informed her that yes, you did. Rita and Rick grinned - twin, lascivious smiles. It made you shiver.

“Good girl. Rick here, he’s not looking to  _watch_.”

Understanding bloomed along with your arousal. So  _that’s_  why she’d brought him. Before you could say anything else, Rick took off his jacket, dropped it to the floor. His tie was next, and when he reached you he was working on the buttons of his shirt. He loomed, bit his lip, his free hand running along your hip to grab at your ass, pulling you close.

“Why don’t - how about you get on your knees for me, slut. I-I-I’d like see how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth.”

But Rita wasn’t impressed, and you heard her snort as she, too, closed the distance. Coming up behind you, she placed wet kisses on the back of your neck, her long fingers sliding up and around to cup a breast, squeeze and pinch the nipple through the fabric of your top. You heard her grunt in approval at your sharp intake of breath.

“Yyyeaah, I remember you liked that, baby.”

You couldn’t help the needy whimper when Rick kissed your jaw, cupped your other breast, mimicking Rita. It was so much and they’d barely started, your pussy already slick, your desire insistent. The two of them together threatened to tear you apart, cleave you in half.

Rita and Rick stripped you, leaving you naked between them while they were still dressed. You ran a hand along the planes of Rick’s partially exposed chest, moaned when he slid two fingers into your cunt.

“Little slut is already soaked.”.

“Of course she is. I-I-I know what I’m doing. She  _asked_  me to come here.”

There was a hum from Rita, a hand on your hip, and then you were spun, turned to face her. It forced Rick to withdraw and you whined at the loss, but Rita replaced him, slipping her fingers inside of you, curling them. You heard Rick sucking himself clean, and then he was grinding the hard, hot line of his erection into your lower back, his breath flowing warm along the slope of your shoulder.

“I-I-I hope you like it in the ass, slut.”

All you could manage was a nod, Rita’s expert attentions rendering coherent speech mostly impossible. There was an unamused huff from her as she continued to stroke that perfect place inside of you, press her thumb to your clit.

“Y-y-you would wanna fuck her in the ass when she - slut has the sweetest pussy. Unlike _you_  - I’ve eaten it. I know.”

But Rick ignored her jab. There was the sound of his fly coming down as he freed his cock, and when he slid it along the cleft of your ass you rolled back to meet him, shameless in your need. He grinned, triumphant.

“See? Dirty slut wants it. Don’t you, baby? I-I-I bet you can’t wait for me - to have me shove my fat dick in that tight little ass, make you scream.”

You agreed, yet at the same time the thought of losing Rita’s touch was unacceptable and you clung to her, bunched your hands in the fabric of her dress. She smirked, allowed you to press your forehead to her chest to stifle your moans.

“Thaaaaaat’s it, baby. I-I know you wanna cum for me, but not yet. Let’s move this party somewhere a little more comfortable.”

Rita drew back, removed her fingers, told you to lick them which you did without hesitation.

“Bedroom, Bo Peep.”

It wasn’t a request. You obeyed, led them down the hall. Once there, Rita peeled off her dress, revealing her small breasts and sharp hip bones. She wasn’t wearing a bra or panties, which didn’t come as a surprise, but the garter belt and thigh highs  _were_ , and you and Rick gawked.

“ _Goddamn,_  Sanchez.”

Rita rolled her eyes, ordered Rick to close his fucking mouth and take off his clothes already, he wasn’t a virgin on his wedding night. He grumbled but complied, and you both watched as he discarded his shirt and trousers, putting his gaunt chest and narrow hips on full display. You noted Rita’s look of approval, the way her eyes lingered on his massive cock, the small smile which played across her face. Rick hadn’t missed it either, and he bit his lip, stroked himself with long, lazy pulls.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a Rick naked.”

But she dismissed his comment with a wave, turning her attention back to you.

“Y-y-you heard him. He wants that ass. Let’s go.”

Rick didn’t give you time to react, merely growled, reached out and grabbed a handful of your hair, forcing you over the edge of the bed. You braced on your palms as he ran two fingers through your wet slit, collecting the moisture, before he pressed them to your puckered entrance. You keened, told yourself to breathe, relax as he stretched you open, his fingers moving and scissoring, preparing you. When he hawked and spat to slick himself, Rita balked.

“What the - ? Fucking  _men_. Y-you got any lube, baby?”

You did and you told her where to find it, but Rick didn’t appreciate her interference.

“Last I checked,  _I’m_  the one here with a - this is  _my_  dick. Y-y-you planning on telling me how to  _fuck?_ ”

However, Rita wasn’t intimidated or deterred, and you heard the click and squelch before the cold lubricant hit your skin, making you gasp and clench. You looked back, watched as Rita did the same to Rick, the viscous fluid running down the length of his shaft before he used his free hand to stroke it, making it glisten. You rolled against him, wanting  _more_ , and he inferred your need, removed his fingers only to replace them with the fat head of his dick. The pain was immediate as he applied gentle pressure to push his way inside, and he ignored your sounds of discomfort, using small, short thrusts to work you open. When he finally breached the tight ring of muscle, sinking into your ass, he groaned, clutched your hips.

“Ffuck, slut. Y-y-you’re - that ass is so - nnngg - so  _tight_.”

You sobbed, dropped to your forearms, pressed your face to the mattress as he started to fuck you. His chosen pace was hard but steady, his balls slapping against the lips of your empty, aching cunt. Just as you remembered with your previous Rick, this Rick’s cock was the same - too big, too much - and so lost were you that when Rita sat next to you on the bed, reached between your legs to rub your clit, your head snapped up and you moaned, loud and guttural. She grinned, pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“That’s good, huh, baby? Y-y-you like the way he fucks you? How his - the way his dick feels in your ass? I-I know you do, but  _I_ need you to concentrate, slut. You got pussy to eat.”

When she abandoned your clit, you whined, begged her to resume, but she was deaf to your pleas. Instead, she positioned herself in front of you, her long legs framing your head. Gripping your hair, she forced you to look at her, before burying your nose in her cunt. She tasted much as you remembered, musky and slightly sweet, and you focused, tried to recall through the haze of lust and sensation the lessons she taught you from your previous tryst. You lapped at her clit, pressed your lips to it and sucked, earning a moan. Behind you, Rick was relentless, pounding you, distracting you, but Rita wasn’t sympathetic.

“C’mooon, baby. Use your fingers. Get  _in_  there.”

Shifting your weight to one arm, you slid two fingers between her slick folds, reapplied your tongue to her clit. You felt her clench, and the hand she had buried in your hair tightened to a painful degree, but you didn’t care. Rita rode your face, her hips rolling, while Rick growled encouragement.

‘Oh,  _fuck_  yes. That’s so fucking hot. Lick her pussy slut eat - nnff - eat it up. Make her - I-I-I want you to make her cum.”

You moaned into Rita, your release building, and you pleaded with Rick to touch your clit, to have mercy. He relented, those long fingers finding you, making you sob and lose your concentration before Rita wrenched it back with a tug on your hair. The two of them were ruthless in their dominance for your attention, pulling you in disparate directions and expecting you to respond to both. Rita praised you, ground against your hand and mouth. Rick fucked you, his cock splitting you open as he urged you to fall apart. They groaned simultaneously, their voices sharing that same gravelly undertone though the pitches were distinct, and as the sweet tension, that beautiful balance shifted and peaked, you came.

Climax slammed into you, rendered you incoherent, and you wailed, head dropping as that prurient bliss, the perfect flood of pleasure rolled across and over you, pulled you down to its sublime depths. Rita was lenient, allowing you to ride out your orgasm, regain some composure, before redirecting your mouth to her cunt.

“Thaaaat’s it, baby. Good girl.”

Rick was close and his rhythm faltered, his breath coming in short bursts.

“I-I’m gonna cum in that tight little ass and - and  _fuck_! Y-y-you look so good eating her pussy, slut. Go on baby, get back - get in there.  _Nnnnnf_  - shit I’m - I - “

With a husky moan, he buried himself to the hilt, his fingers digging bruises into the soft skin of your hips as he came. He pulled out a moment later, his cum running down the back of your thigh.

You heard Rita laugh, a dark sound of amusement, but it melted into a sigh as you, no longer distracted by Rick pounding your ass, sucked her clit, curled your fingers and beckoned. She showed her appreciation by calling your name, arching her back, release finally threatening to overtake her. She rewarded you, extolled your virtues.

“Ffuck, baby that’s so good. Y-y-you like the way my cunt tastes, don’t you? Mmm like eating my wet pussy getting it - your face all sloppy. Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!”

Rita moaned, the plush heat of her clenching around your fingers. You looked up, watched as she came on your hand, your tongue still pressed to her clit. As she did with you the first time, you waited, allowed her to settle prior to removing yourself, but not before pressing a single kiss to the inside of her thigh, leaving it wet with her moisture. She grinned at the gesture, motioned, indicating she wanted you to come to her. You did, and she pulled you down flush with her body, pressing your breasts together. Running a hand through your hair, she kissed you.

“I-I-I knew you were a fast learner.”

You blushed at the compliment and shifted slightly, nuzzled into the slope of her neck and shoulder. She smelled like perfume and booze, and you inhaled, smiling. The moment didn’t last long, however, not that you expected it to, and she extracted herself, stood, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Where the fuck did Rick - hey, douchebag! W-w-what are you doing?”

Rick sauntered back in - still naked - clutching a bottle of your most expensive scotch. He took a swig, belched and then offered it to Rita.

“I-I-I needed a fucking drink after that.”

She rolled her eyes, but accepted, knocking it back and taking a long pull. Turning, she handed it to you. You didn’t refuse. They both watched as you drank, chuckled when you grimaced. You gave the bottle back to Rita, and she smiled, passed it to Rick.

“Ya know, Bo Peep. Y-y-you’re not so bad. Whadya - how about we polish this off and think about round two?”

You were tired and sore, still shaky, a little chilly, but the liquor was already beginning to work its magic, and you grinned despite it all.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Their twin smirks let you know it was the right answer.


End file.
